The Vicious, Violent, Vi
by Unst4ble
Summary: <html><head></head>Vi doesn't have the easiest life at the League of Legends. After one game at Summoner's Rift, everything changes for Vi.</html>
1. We've All Had a Bad Game

**This is my first fanfic ever. I really hope I can get feedback to make the next chapter. Thanks!**

**Unst4ble**

"FUCK!"

Across Summoner's Rift, a loud, enraged, feminine voice echoed. Not even the summoners could ignore it.

"JAYCE! WHERE DID TEEMO GO!?"

"You know, you sound sexy when you're mad."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU PERVERT AND FOCUS! TAKE THEIR BLUE BUFF!" Vi bought her Trinity Force and leapt into bottom lane with Caitlyn. "Hey, Cupcake, where did Shaco go? Didn't you say he was down here a moment ago?"

Vi looked Caitlyn in the eyes. One of them was twitching.

"I-I don't know where he is he was there then here then nyyaaa-"

Shaco jumped out of the bush behind Vi and before she could react, she was stabbed in the back and fell to her knees. She tried to pick herself back up, but the pain was unbearable. Caitlyn was able to get her to her feet and started pulling her to the closest bush to recall. Before Shaco could reach them, he got his foot caught in a yordle trap. Sona covered the two so they could run past their turret. Vi looked back to see a hook come out of the bush and hooked Sona into the bush.

"An ally has been slain!" The disembodied voice boomed across the field as Caitlyn struggled to get Vi to the turret, and was only five feet away when another hook came at Caitlyn and pulled her back. Jayce teleported in to save the two but teleported next to Shaco, instantly loosing almost all his health. The three flashed and were able to save themselves from death.

"Eat it assholes! You can't beat Piltover's finest!"

*BOOM*

Vi's celebration was cut short when Jayce suddenly died, and Caitlyn with him. Everything went quiet as Vi stood there in awe at what she just saw. Everything went quiet after Shaco and Thresh recalled to base, and she heard a all too familiar voice from the jungle.

"Zap!"

"TRIPLE KILL!"

"Well, Jinx is fed," Lux commented with dullness in her voice as she carried on with moving up mid lane.

Vi regained consciousness (and her life) back at base. She couldn't believe that happened. Wards wards wards damnit! She repeated in her head over and over again.

Vi called the rest of her team over to bottom lane.

"We've got one shot at this," she began. "We go in there, take dragon, and recall. We get enough gold to get items to get through the rest of the game! Simple! All right, let's do this!"

The team walked through the jungle together to dragon, then Lux stepped on a mushroom that exploded on her.

"Crap. Vi, Teemo's been here."

Everyone went quiet. In the distance, they all heard what they never needed. Not there, not then.

"Hup, two, three, four!"

"Vi, I'm scared..."

"Stay close to me Cupcake."

"Can I get in on this?"

"Fuck off Jawline."

"So you DO have a nickname for me!"

"Seriously, talk about this shit in the tavern! Not now!"

"So, now what do we do?" Lux's voice had a trace of worry and fear as she spoke.

Out of nowhere, Teemo jumped in front of the group.

"FUCK! EVERYBODY RUN!"

Mushrooms exploded left and right after the team scattered. Lux was running back to bot lane while Sona, Jayce, and Caitlyn were running to mid lane. Vi was running forward, in the direction of the dragon. She ran as fast as she could, but was stopped when she stepped on something that exploded.

It was Jinx's flame chompers.

"Oh, fuck. Here we go..."

To Vi's surprise, Jinx didn't show up to tease her as she usually does. Vi just decided to recall then just in case Jinx was still near. As she recalled, a photo dropped out of her pocket. A shadow appeared out of the bushes.

Jinx picked up the photo. The grin on her face left. She didn't know what to feel. The photo she saw she couldn't accept. She recalled, and hid the photo. _Back to the fight, then._

Vi and the rest of her team were back at base, but when she got back, Thresh and Ryze had already destroyed the base. In a flash of light, the ten champions were teleported back to the League's Champion Grounds. After that game, all Vi wanted was a drink. She walked to Gragas' tavern by herself, and reached for the photo in her pocket. It wasn't there. _I must have dropped it. The League will inform us if something's missing, or I'll just pick it up before the next game._

Vi had a drink or two (or three, or four, or six...) and headed back to her apartment. Caitlyn was already asleep in her bed. Vi undressed and crawled in bed next to her. She fell asleep almost instantly, and Caitlyn's warm breath comforted her as she dozed off.

**I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I will work on the relationship between Jinx and Vi more later, but I'm going to be festive with this next one! Please spread the word about this fanfic so it will become bigger and, if anyone leaves feedback, better!**


	2. How Caitlyn saved Christmas

**I decided to work on another chapter right after the first one, so, Happy (Early) Halloween everyone!**

**Unst4ble**

It was 10pm, and Vi and Caitlyn finally showed up.

"We're two hours late, why couldn't you have just picked your costume sooner?"

"I didn't want to show up in my uniform! It's a part of my job, and you know I respect my job, Vi!"

"Hey, my job is such a joke; it may as well be my costume! Just be glad I DID actually get a costume!"

If everyone didn't know that Vi and Caitlyn were dating, thy wouldn't even look like they were together. Vi was dressed in her complete Neon Strike outfit, while Caitlyn decided to go as a Sheriff. Even some of the new champions mistook Caitlyn for being with Twisted Fate.

"Hey Vi! Nice to see you finally join us!" Ezreal came out of a crowd of many of the champions from Demacia. "Hey could you help me with something?

"Hook you up with Lux? Sure, I'll put in a good word for you."

"W- I wasn't gonna ask you to-"

Vi grabbed Ezreal's shoulder. "Don't try to act cool. You're acting all buddy-buddy with her brother and coming to me for help and I'm great friends with J4 and Sona. I'll go talk to Garen after a few drinks, okay?"

Ezreal had a look of anger and jealousy on his face. "Thanks Vi. Just, don't be such an ass about it next time? You already crushed me once."

"Hey, Caitlyn knew she was into girls, I didn't force her into it. It just so happens that I do too."

Vi walked over to the bar with her date. "Hey Cupcake, why have you never had alcohol?"

"Vi our job is around the clock. We need to always be ready. If I tried to shoot drunk, what do you think would happen?"

"Come _on,_ just one drink! For me?" She held a shot of fine alcohol in front of Caitlyn. She hesitated for a moment.

"All right, but only one shot."

Five hours passed, and the two were on the stage, dancing, yelling, drunk.

"HAVE YOU EVER REALLY WANTED TO BE, A TOTAL REBEL FLIPPING TABLES ON THE ENEMY!" Everyone watched as Vi screamed a song across the entire party. "DID YOU EVER TRY TO FURTHER IMPROVE, HOW FAST YOU PUNCH PEOPLE THROUGH THE ROOF!"

Caitlyn pushed Vi aside and starting yelling herself. "LET'S BLOW THIS CITY TO ASHES, AND SEE WHAT-"

Vi came back over to Caitlyn. "Bebe, I-I don't think that's how it goes."

"Ohh… Um… AS A CHILD, YOU WOULD WAIT, AND WATCH FROM-"

"No, I don't think that's right." Vi started tipping over and had to use Caitlyn as a crutch to hold her up.

"So, is it… um… I GOT IT! LET'S ALL DO THE TRUCKERS HITCH!"

In that moment, Twisted Fate started, dancing, then Riven, then Ahri, and the rest of the League joined in.

"HELL YES! BABY, WE SAVED CHRISTMAS!" Vi had another two shots, and it didn't help her sanity whatsoever.

"FUCK YEAH! MERRY CHRISTMAS BITCHES! MY DESTINY IS TO BE THE NEXT SANTA!" Every time Vi had two shots, Caitlyn had five.

Vi and Caitlyn woke up awkwardly on the floor of the stage the next morning, and Caitlyn started puking all over the platform.

"Fuck, Cupcake, this is my worst hangover yet."

Caitlyn looked at Vi for a moment, then smiled. "But, that was a lot of fun." She jumped at Vi and gave her a passionate kiss.

"Heh, your kisses are still amazing when it takes like puke. I love ya, Cupcake. Let's go home."

"Hey Vi?"

"Yeah?"

"What happened to helping Ezreal with Lux?"

"…Fuck."

**This one was shorter, but I just wanted to have a quick, themed chapter. I decided to have a little bonding moment with Vi and Cait, and it seems to have ended well. I didn't realize until the end that I forgot about Ezreal, but I never really gave a fuck about him.**


	3. Cross My Heart

**I'm back for a third chapter! These only take me about an hour to write, so I might have a ton of chapters and then shut down for a while. I still have classes so I will also be busy with that, my YouTube channel, and other things.**

**Unst4ble**

Only a few days ago, Vi introduced her girlfriend to drinking, and she was actually proud of it. But even if she had such a good time with her, a problem rose up. Something Vi never wanted to face.

It all started when she left home to wait for Caitlyn to come back from Summoner's Rift. She was sitting on the couch watching TV, when she heard a loud SMASH! She looked over to see that her apartment door was broken down by none other than Jinx.

"Damnit Jinx, the League's gonna make me pay for that!"

"Whatever. Say, you wanna explain something to me?"

"What, do you want me to give you the sex talk?"

"Wha- Jesus Christ, no! Is that really the first thing that comes to you mind? No wonder you're fucked up Fathands. What I came here for is this."

Jinx held up a picture – the same picture left at Summoner's Rift days before. Vi couldn't believe she forgot about it. She couldn't believe that the person who had to find it was Jinx.

The photo was of two little girls sitting together, smiling. The younger one looked like she was about three, while the older one looked like she was five or six. Their hair color wasn't any ordinary color though – the older one had pink hair, and the younger one had electric blue.

"What about it?"

"Don't play dumb with me, how long have you known?"

"Why does this even concern you?!" Vi couldn't help getting so angry, she was ready to flip the coffee table in front of her – but the League wouldn't pay for that, either.

Jinx came up, only inches away from Vi. "You know why? Because I don't remember MY FUCKING CHILDHOOD! I KNOW YOU'RE HIDING SOMEHING FROM ME! TELL ME NOW!" Jinx grabbed a lamp on the coffee table and threw it into Vi's stomach.

"Jinx, you would have known sooner or later, I just wanted to protect-"

"WHY COULDN'T YOU TELL ME!? IT'S ABOUT MY LIFE!" Jinx started screaming after and almost passed out from rage. The resemblance between these two is uncanny, Jesus Christ.

"Calm down, I'll tell you everything! Please, just don't talk to anyone about this." Jinx calmed down and sat quietly on the couch five minutes later.

"When we were little, we lived in Demacia together – we had a family, we got along well, and everyone liked us. After a war between Demacia and Noxus started, we had to leave our parents and go to Piltover.

We lived on the streets for a while, and we tried to make a living off stealing. Once you were 10, you were chased across an alley and you were knocked out in the process. I was in the building next to the alley. I ran out after all the sirens were gone, and you were lying there, almost lifeless. You were bleeding heavily, and I tried to take you to medical attention. Once you were fixed up by a medical doctor, they said you took a severe injury to a small area of your brain, probably from a sharp rock. You didn't remember anyone, and were insecure near me for the rest of the year. Every time I tried to talk to you, you'd be afraid of me, you tried to get away. I finally left without a word once you started to pull a gun on me, hoping that leaving you would be for the better. All I brought with me is the photograph of us as kids.

"It was because I joined the police force I saw you again. Then the League of Legends. Now, we're here. I'm sorry, Jinx."

Jinx stared at her for a long time, almost unable to believe what she just heard. She stood up, and hugged Vi. She cried. She couldn't stop crying. She didn't want to let go. "Why did I ever hate you?"

"I didn't help you when you needed me, even if you didn't remember me. I should have stayed. I'm so, so, sorry."

"…What about Mom and Dad?"

"I never heard from Mom since, and Dad was in the war. Since the League of Legends came around, the war stopped, and I don't know where he is either."

They both paused for a moment, and only a ticking clock could be heard.

"…I guess we're fighting in his place now. Heh, it's kinda nice to know you're carrying your father's hopes out, right Jinx?"

"But… We're fighting each other."

"Sometimes, yes, but we still love each other."

"Vi?"

"Yeah Jinx?"

Jinx leaned into Vi's ear. "We shouldn't have left Demacia," she whispered. "None of this would have happened."

Vi had never seen this side of Jinx. As long as she's known Jinx, solitude has made her upset. Insane, even. To hear Jinx's voice this one time, she started to cry to.

"I know Jinx, I know. I won't ever leave you. I won't ever forget you. Just… don't ever forget me again."

Jinx handed her an old bullet, with a big X on the side. "I promise, I won't."

**Oh, god, this almosts made me cry when I wrote it (then again I was listening to sad music). I know that some of my facts are probably wrong, but I really just wanted to write something short to bring Jinx into this some more. This probably isn't as sad as I see it, but I've always loved the Jinx and Vi sisters fancannon. I'm a Jinx fanatic, and doing this made me feel so much better. I can't wait to write another Jinx chapter. I might even work on her own fanfic!**


	4. Cupcake

**Hey guys! We're back to the Vi x Caitlyn romance! Hope you enjoy as much as the first one!**

**Unst4ble**

Sometimes, the champions in the League of Legends can't believe that VI and Caitlyn are together. They've worked together, but they've always have seemed different as night and day. Vi and Caitlyn worked well together – they never wanted to work with anyone else. How did this all start? Not too long ago, really. Everyone knows about how Vi got into the police force, but their romance didn't start then. It all started only three years ago...

Caitlyn was on her usual patrol around Piltover, same as any other day. At the time, she was insecure. She couldn't tell her co-workers about her being a lesbian, and even liking Vi. To her, Vi was obviously straight. She never like a girl as far as she could tell. She was only interested in her gauntlets and chasing down Jinx. Even if Jinx caused the most chaos, Vi was only interested in chasing her down. She never chased down another criminal for years.

Caitlyn found Vi attractive, strong, and compassionate. Though on the battlefield Vi seems aggressive, she was nice around her co-workers. What Caitlyn didn't know about was Vi was in the same stage. They loved each other and were afraid to say anything. They never had any other partner because they wanted to be with the other. This day though, Vi didn't show up at all, and didn't call in sick. She was just gone. Caitlyn strayed from her usual patrol to find Vi and make sure she was ok. She couldn't focus on her job, knowing that Vi might be in trouble.

She left and went to her small house near the center of Piltover. The lights were off. No one was home. Caitlyn tried checking the office again. Vi still wasn't there. She checked her favorite pub. She wasn't there. Her co-workers became suspicious of her actions soon, and started to ask her questions.

"What are you so worried, Cait?" Ezreal was about to leave to go exploring mines when he saw Caitlyn at her desk with her head in her hands.

_Yes, everything's wrong right now. The love of my life is missing and in her line of work could be dead. _"Everything's fine, don't worry about me."

Caitlyn stayed in her office for most of the afternoon, waiting for Vi to walk through the doors. She wouldn't leave until her partner came back.

Vi was roaming the streets, looking for a place to buy chocolates. There never was anywhere with good food in Piltover, all there was was top-notch technology and good clothes. She's have to break it to Caitlyn sooner or later that she likes her.

Vi searched for another half hour with no luck, and decided to buy something else. She had to get to the offices and give it to her before Caitlyn was out for the day. Vi ran home and changed, then to run to the offices halfway across town.

Caitlyn sat at the offices for another hour or so until she dozed off. A loud noise coming from the door work her up with a knife then stuck in the wall only inches away from Vi's head.

"Is this a bad time?"

Caitlyn blushed and inspected Vi seeing something a little different about her. Vi was fully dressed in a white vest with a rose in the pocket, dressy pants, and her hair gelled back out of her face.

"Vi! I- where have you- um – What's going on?"

"Caitlyn, I haven't been honest with you. I- I like you, more than a friend, and-" Caitlyn jumped up and hugged Vi before she could finish her sentence. "I love you, too."

"I – Um – Have something for you Cait…" Vi pulled out a box from behind her and gave it to Caitlyn. "I couldn't find any chocolate that was edible, so I got you this instead."

Caitlyn opened the box slowly. Inside was a tall hat striped with purple. "Vi! I love it!" Caitlyn gave her a kiss on the lips the she made long and hard.

"So, I was wondering if you wanted to go to dinner…"

"I'd love to, Vi."

The two left the office to eat dinner at a local restaurant – The food wasn't any better than expected – And headed back to Caitlyn's house. For the rest of the night, the two watched TV all night.

"That was a great night, Vi. Maybe sometime in a few days?"

"Sure. I'll see you then, Cupcake." Caitlyn blushed a little bit at the nickname. Even Caitlyn doesn't know why Vi calls her Cupcake. Everyone said it because of the little yordle traps she has, but Vi has admitted it wasn't to her. That night was the first time she ever heard that nickname. Only Vi has ever known why she calls her Cupcake. It doesn't bother Caitlyn, though. That night, she slept through the night imagining being curled up with Vi.

**I got really tired near the end and it kinda dropped. Sorry about that guys! I'll try to improve, but please leave a review on what I should change!**


	5. The Good Ol' Days

**This took a while for me to figure out what to do. I struggled really badly, so this might be really shitty. Sorry about that. Also, I do need beta readers for this story if anyone is interested!**

**Unst4ble**

Vi felt pulling on her legs. She sat up in bed to see Caitlyn.

"Vi, get up! I need you to take over the office while I'm gone, I'm gonna be at Summoner's Rift for most of the day." Vi looked over at her clock. It was five in the morning.

"Cupcake, it's early! Can't I just sleep?" She buried her head in her pillow and tried to avoid the constant pulling.

"Fine, you can sleep for another hour. You still need to go see Jayce, he just came back from Piltover and you need to file all of the city statistics. Since nothing is going on, just clock out one you're done. Then you can sleep." Once Caitlyn left the room, Vi instantly fell asleep again.

Vi woke up suddenly from a cold feeling down her stomach. She jumped out of bed and fell on top of something. She picked herself up to see Jinx. She was holding a bucket of ice. "Hey there!"

Vi stared at Jinx, the realizing she was half naked. She ran into her closet and changed into a sweatshirt and old jeans. "What are you doing in my apartment? How did you even get in here?!"

"I shot the lock off." Jinx sat on the ground smiling. "Gragas kicked me out of the bar and I left Pow-Pow in there. Can you go get it for me?"

Vi and Jinx stopped at the front of Gragas' tavern. "Stay out here, Jinx. I'll be out in a few minutes."

Five minutes later, Vi flew headfirst out of the bar into Jinx. "Damnit, Vi!" Renekton and Braum were standing at the entrance, throwing empty mugs at them. Vi picked up Jinx and ran towards the library.

"All right, now that we've both been kicked out, we need to break in to get your things. How did you even get yourself kicked out?"

"Underaged drinking."

Vi and Jinx came back two hours later. "We just need to break through the glass and- why do you have bombs?"

"Ziggs lent them to me. Watch this!" Jinx lit three bombs and threw them at the closest wall. She readied her rocket launcher and jumped in. Almost instantly Vi heard screaming. "No, no, nonononono, NEIN!" Jinx flew out the window, without her rocket launcher.

"I'll try. Stay out here." Vi jumped through the hole in the wall, gauntlets glowing. In no time at all, she rolled out in a barrel. "Well, we lost all our equipment. Got any friends that can help? That WON'T blow the place up?"

Jinx thought over it for at least a solid minute. "We could always find more explosives, durr! Why would you think that I have any friends that DON'T have bombs?" Jinx started rolling on the ground laughing.

*slap*

"Jinx, that's just creepy."

Jinx came back to Vi's apartment several hours later, where Vi and Caitlyn were making out on the couch. "Am I… Interrupting something?"

Caitlyn jumped up. "What the Hell? Why are you here?"

Vi held Caitlyn back from tackling Jinx. "I'll handle this, Cupcake." Vi walked out the door and pushed Jinx out in the process. "So did you get help?"

"I didn't get help with equipment, buuuuutttttt we have a diversion."

After Caitlyn fell asleep, Vi and Jinx readied themselves with Shaco on the roof of the tavern. "Okay, Jinx, you and me need to make a plan. Once Shaco-"

"Plans? HAHAHAHAHAHA! Who need plans? We'll just need to wing it!" Jinx opened the skylight and signaled Shaco to drop down and distract the crowd. Grabbed onto the end and swung into the back with grace. Vi followed her in almost breaking her arms and legs.

"Are you sure about this?"

"As much as you're sure about 'Cupcake' at home."

"Fuck off."

Jinx jumped behind the counter as Jayce and Ezreal walked by. She grabbed the two by their suits and launched the two into a supply closet following them in.

Vi started to walk into the closet after Jinx. "Damn you're strong for being… Um…"

"I swear Vi, say I'm tiny and I will fucking kill you. Carrying around bullets, bombs, Fishbones and Pow-Pow all day gives you some practice."

The two came out with white suits and their hair done. Behind them, Jayce and Ezreal were tied up. They made their way across the crowd to get behind the stage. With Jarvan playing music and Shaco's light show, no one saw the two sisters sneak into the back. Their signature equipment was sitting in the back.

"All right, we got it. Now what Jinx?

"Hang onto my back. As long as we make it in without being seen, we don't have to make it OUT without being seen."

"How are you gonna do that?" Jinx propped herself onto her rocket launcher after Vi climbed on her back.

"3…"

"What are you doing?"

"41…"

"Jinx?"

"9…"

"Can we at least get a beer?"

"Annnddd LIFTOFF!" Her rocket launcher flew into the stage and Jinx steered herself up into the roof while grabbing a beer or two. The entire time, Vi was hanging on for dear life screaming "YOU FUCKING PSYHO BITCH SOMEONE HELP ME FUUUCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK-"

Vi walked back to her apartment and Caitlyn was waiting for her at the door.

"Vi, I just got a call about a theft in the bar. Where were you?"

Vi ran up to her and kissed her until she had to breathe. "I'llbuyyouwhatevertypeofteayouwantit'snothingtoworryaboutlet'swatchsomeDoctorWhoonNetflixthenwecangotobedloveyaCupcake3!" Vi picked up Caitlyn and set her on the couch. She ran over to get some beer from her fridge. Not like she could get anything else, that's all she had. She sat down to cuddle with Caitlyn and watch TV. At one point, Caitlyn decided to not question what happened (or why she was is a suit) and enjoy her time with Vi. Ezreal and Jayce were missing the next day, but she drank too much to even see straight, so she really couldn't care less.

**A little "bonding" time between Vi and Jinx. This was supposed to be a Caitlyn chapter, but I couldn't figure out what to do for her, so I decided to stick with a character I know well. I hope everyone enjoyed!**


	6. The Best for the Best

**I'm really just trying to pull this together at this point, I'm not really sure what to do. This is going to be my worst chapter yet.**

**Unst4ble**

Vi kicked the door open and fell into bed. She had spent all week working a part time job with Jinx at a fun center to pay off the damages to the Tavern to the League. After five days of working as a night guard, Jinx left paranoid with a baseball bat and Vi with a shovel. Caitlyn came home moments later exhausted, and curled up in bed with Vi. She was coughing so hard that she almost fell out of bed.

"Cupcake, are you okay? Do you need to do to see Soraka?" Vi sat up in bed. Her eyes were baggy and had shadows under them, almost emotionless.

*COUGHING*

"Cupcake?"

*COUGHING*

"All right, let's go. We're going to see Soraka." Vi lifted Caitlyn to her feet, gave her tea and the two slowly made their way to the infirmary.

VI and Caitlyn walked through the door to see Jinx half scorched, leaning against a wall. "What happened to you?" Caitlyn was slightly annoyed that Vi stopped to talk with a criminal instead of taking her because of her health.

"I beat on a teddy bear. It just so happened it was alive and not electronic, and I went up in flames because of a little brat." Jinx started to shake her head, getting rid of the ash on her face and her blue hair.

Vi walked along again to see Soraka personally. The two weren't good friends, but Vi thought she would be all right with taking care of Caitlyn quickly. After all, there was only Jinx and Caitlyn. She walked into her office, and Soraka immediately stood up. She was shocked to see someone come in personally.

"Hey, what can I do for you?"

"Cait here has been coughing her head off. Take a look?"

Soraka checked out Caitlyn's coughing. "It's nothing too bad, just a bug. Go ahead and have her lie down for a week or two, and come back for me to see how she's doing." She smiled, and shooed the couple out of the infirmary to take Jinx in to patch her up.

Caitlyn was asleep for the rest of the day, so Vi left to see Jinx at her apartment.

"How's the burns?"

"Meh." Jinx was holding ice on her cheek and her left arm was bandaged completely. "It was a lot worse this morning." She took a sip of her beer.

"Aren't you too young to drink, Jinx?"

"Does it look like it's stopping me? Don't be a square Fathands." She took a large swig of her beer.

"Shit, Caitlyn is in really bad condition. I don't think she can go to Summoner's Rift. The League won't let her take time off for being sick, though." She laid her head back.

"Leave that to me sis, you go take care of your little girlfriend." Jinx grabbed her crutch and staggered out to her bedroom.

Vi went to her own apartment again to see Caitlyn face first in her pillow moaning. "Hey, Cupcake, how'd you sleep?"

She rolled over. "I didn't." As she spoke, her voice cracked and she started to croak.

Vi smiled at her with empathy, and sat next to her. "Need me to get you anything? Tea, soup?"

Caitlyn looked at her like she was crazy. "You've never been like this, Vi."

"I guess I just care about you so much, I'm not myself." She leaned over to kiss Caitlyn on the forehead. "I won't leave your side, Cupcake. I'll stay home for the rest of the week."

"How're you gonna do that?"

"I've got connections."

Vi let the room with her iPhone out, dialing a number.

"Yeah, I'm going to try to avoid Summoner's Rift to be with Cait. Are you still trying? No, no, don't use force, you're going to be kicked out if you do that. Look, if you can find someone that can TALK this out, that'll be great. Thanks." Vi walked back into the room.

"Who was that?"

"I'm going to get you to stay out of Summoner's Rift for a week until you get better. I'm having someone argue for you, but I might have to go to a few fights. I haven't been summoned for such a long time though, I doubt it."

"So who was-"

"Stop worrying, Cupcake! It's just a friend of mine! Why don't we watch something on Netflix, I know how much you like that!" Vi pulled out an iPad from her dresser.

"... Can we watch more Doctor Who?"

"Yes."

"Yaaaaaiiieeee!"

Caitlyn didn't get any better after a week. Vi still stayed by her side, and tried her best to cheer her up.

"Cupcake, I'm really hoping you get better soon, your cough sounds like shit."

"That's reassuring."

"I'm sorry, Cupcake. I've got to leave soon for Summoner's Rift, do you think you can spend an hour or so alone?"

"I'll be fine, Vi." _She's never been this nice to me before. Why does the fact I'm sick change anything?_

Vi left for Summoner's Rift, and saw that Jinx was on the roster for the match. "So Fathands, I guess we are together. You better be there when I need a gank."

"Don't sweat it, I've got this."

Vi and Jinx left the fight with headaches after their Summoner's had argued the entire game. Vi was happy to go home and see Caitlyn again after such a bad game. She shuffled home to find Caitlyn in bed reading a book.

"All right, Cupcake. You wanna go to bed now?"

"As long as you do too."

Vi undressed and got in bed with her. They laid in silence for a while, then Caitlyn tugged on Vi's arm a little.

"Yeah, Cupcake?"

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Since I've been sick, you've been acting so kind to me. Why aren't you acting like this all the time?"

"Cupcake, don't say that! I love you!"

"But you're always off at the bar instead of with me! You're always doing something!"

"You know I try to spend time with you, but-"

"You're with your friends all day drinking! Why can't you spend more time with me?"

"Caitlyn, you're the love of my life! Nothing is more important to me than you, you're the world to me!"

"Would you like to remember when our anniversary is then?"

"What?"

"Tomorrow."

Vi woke up early the next day and snuck out of the house. She ran around the grounds of the League of Legends to different shops to find a gift for Caitlyn. She bought food to serve, a bracelet, and an enhanced sniper rifle scope for Caitlyn. The only problem was, Vi couldn't cook. She tried in the past only to burn her ovens and burn her food.

"Pantheon! I need you to cook for me tonight! Pleaaassee!"

"I'm busy, I've already got another job. Sorry, but first come, first served."

Vi had asked some of her Demacian friends to play music for her at least, but they only knew how to play rock music. Vi gave up on the food and music soon, and left to her apartment once more. Then, she remembered who lived on the second floor.

"Sorry, but Draven doesn't cook for anyone but himself."

"Damnit, it's one night! Why the fuck can't you do this, I don't have anyone else to do it and I need it made now!"

The window shattered and Vi flew out of the window unconscious. She woke up later with both her arms and her foot in a cast. Caitlyn was standing next to her, worried and angry.

"I can't believe you tried to get DRAVEN to cook for you! You were just in so much of a rush to try and put together our anniversary that you had your limbs broken!"

"I just wanted the best for you!"

"Vi, I only need to know that you can remember and that you care, and I'll be happy! You don't need to do all of this, you could have even just spent the day with me!"

"I just wanted you to be happy. I try to give you the best, especially because you were sick this year! I love you, and I just don't want to disappoint you!"

Caitlyn stared into her eyes, speechless. She quickly kissed Vi on the cheek.

"Aw, Cupcake, why not put some more effort into it, don't be shy!" Straight from a kiss on the cheek to a full make out session. Luckily no one was in the room to see it.

**This didn't turn out so well and I feel I rushed it, but I really wanted to try for another Vi x Caitlyn chapter. This was maybe my 6****th**** idea, and I just decided to stick with it at that point. Sorry for the bad chapter, but I might focus on Vi x Cait for a little bit then focus on a new problem. At this point, I'm going to throw a little Jinx and Vi shenanigan in every now and then.**


	7. Chaotic Love

**I'm back, and I'm starting to get better, but not by much. I've decided to try and write another chapter to help me out and forget.**

**Unst4ble**

Ezreal was moaning with his head on the bar. "It's no use…"

"You'll find someone, it just takes time." Caitlyn ordered another beer as she tried to cheer up.

"No one would want to date me, especially from the nickname 'Lesreal'."

"There's nothing to worry about, just wait and everything will be ok."

After Caitlyn left, Ezreal was already pinned against the wall of the Tavern. A tattooed arm with a black glove slammed against the wall inched away from his face. "You want me to WHAT?!"

"Just be my girlfriend for a little bit, please! Just give me a good image for Lux!"

"And you think dating ME gives you any better of an image? HAH! Look for someone a little more… normal, to help you."

"But you're my only friend I CAN date!" He started to sweat as Jinx's face came closer.

"Listen here. One, I've never dated, and I'm sure as hell not telling you whom im attracted to. Two, you KNOW me. Three, you and your little group are the ones trying to put me in jail. I can help you hook up with someone, but it isn't gonna be me. Come see me at my apartment later." She grinned, resembling the Joker slightly, and then walked out of the bar with two bottles of vodka.

Vi stretched across the couch on top of Caitlyn. "Cupcake, you wanna go do something? We haven't left to do anything for a while."

"You realize when a champion leaves the League, everyone's all over them, 'what's it like', or 'how do you get in', or other shit like that. Everyone is always mobbed by questions."

"We know masters of deception and trickery. Why don't we just get equipment from them as backup and put on hoodies? There's nothing to worry about!" Vi stroked her cheek.

"Fine, we'll try. But if we are mobbed even ONCE, we're coming back. You know I hate crowds." Caitlyn rolled Vi's head of her lap and left to change. "What are we going to do anyways?"

Vi grinned. "We go to Zaun, drink a little, and cause some damage."

"For once, I think that this is a good idea." Caitlyn came out in a pull over hoodie, sweat pants and sneakers. "Whenever you're ready." She pulled a baseball cap over her eyes.

"Alright, Ez. Let's have you date someone to gain a reputation, then date someone else to make Lux jealous, then you'll dump her for Lux! Simple!" Jinx and Ezreal were on the roof of the library, looking down on a crowded garden. "Okay, go down there near Riven and leave the rest to me."

Ezreal was waiting on the bench near Riven, who was reading a book. A loud blast was heard, and Riven was shot in the arm. Another blast shot a pot onto her head knocking her unconscious. "SHIT! Ez, RUN!" Jinx jumped out of a bush and used all of her adrenaline to run toward the apartments. Ezreal followed at half speed and teleported near her, and the two soon were running from a mob of about twenty champions. Jinx was able to shut the front door to the apartments, and created a barrier of wood.

"Nice going, smartass. Now what?" Ezreal was completely winded and was lying on the ground.

"They're gonna find us! Nononononono WAIT. I GOT IT." Jinx rushed up to her apartment and pulled Ezreal up the stairs with her.

Hours later, two champions came out and were excused by the large mob. Sona had almost immediately tripped over Teemo, while Shen tried to dodge through the crowd.

"Ez, I think it's working."

Vi and Caitlyn arrived at Zaun, the entire city doing no better since the last time they were there.

"Okay, we get beer, we get drunk, then we break something. Ready, Cupcake?" Vi was in a cloak and her goggles were over her eyes. Her tattoo was smudged out by heavy makeup, and looked like scars on her face. Her hair was dyed black, but her roots still had a trace of pink in them.

The couple walked into a var and came out hours later, unable to walk straight. Vi finally stood up straight, and pulled out two long blades from under her cloak.

"Sie sind das Essen und wir sind die Jäger!"

In a rush, she ran through the streets cutting down lampposts, signs, and other small objects on the street. The blades were sharp enough to cut through the metal flawlessly. Caitlyn pulled out small bombs from her hoodie pocket and scattered them across the street. Soon, she pulled out two pistols and shot windows of buildings. Vi dropped the blades and pulled out grenades and let each one fly into a building. She felt a hand behind her and turned around and started to smack whoever it was until they passed out, but after four or five hits, she realized it was Twisted Fate.

"You little bitch."

Vi and Caitlyn were chased by Twisted Fate, Mundo and Blitzcrank across half of Zaun. The chase finally ended when the two jumped onto a train before it left.

"That was awesome." Caitlyn was swinging her feet back and forth with joy.

"Sure was."

"Geez, this entire time you've sounded like Ji-"

"Shh, go to sleep. We'll be at the League in an hour." Vi cradled the top half of Caitlyn halfway there, and the two were sound asleep.

After Jinx had tripped over Teemo, she started to walk away with Ezreal until Tristana came up to them.

"So 'Sona', why aren't you floating?"

"What!? Umm…"

"And you can talk!" She jumped to take off Ezreal's mask.

And so started another chase.

After a good ten minutes, Ezreal tripped and fell onto his face, giving Jinx a chance to run into a bush. No one was able to find Jinx for another week, and soon everyone couldn't care at all. Ezreal was in charge of Riven's health care, and he found out she was really gay. Everyone forgot about it, except for Ezreal – he still want to kill the two bitches that didn't even try.

**This fell short quick. Fuck Ezreal, no one cares about him. I'm just trying to work him out or in, not sure at this point XD**


	8. Music to Heal

**I'm really glad to be writing FanFiction again, and hopefully everyone is happy to see more chapters!**

**Unst4ble**

Vi was hanging upside down on her usual spot on the couch. She was moaning from boredom. Caitlyn staggered into the room.

"Vi, it's five in the morning, what are you doing?"

Vi looked up at Caitlyn, and her eyes widened. "Cupcake, what are you holding?"

"What? I like ducks!" She held her duck closer to her. "His name is Ducky."

"NO! FUCK NO! GET THAT OUT OF HERE! THAT THING IS A LITTLE DEVIL!" She rolled quickly off the couch and grabbed a broom, almost pissing her pants.

"Why do you have such a problem with ducks Vi? Jesus!" Caitlyn stomped into the other room to get some tea. Vi sighed and collapsed back onto the couch.

Caitlyn came home after work, where the place was smoking.

"VI! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

Vi ran into the room. "Did I leave the water on the stove? I must have fallen asleep." Her face was charred.

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU EVEN BURN WATER!?"

"I dunno."

"You were doing something else, I know it."

Vi rubbed her cheek to reveal her tattoo. "I might have been playing with some… 'toys'…"

Caitlyn stomped into the room. "Why the fuck do you have Jinx's bombs?"

"I was… urm… nyaaaaaa."

A couple of days later, Vi walked into the room to see Caitlyn on the couch.

"Vi? Do you want to watch some TV?"

"I was… gonna drink with some friends… Sorry, Cupcake." Vi left the apartment in a hurry.

The two had ignored each other for several days. One day, Caitlyn was lying across a booth at the Tavern.

"Vi just freaked out over a little stuffed duck! Sometimes, I can't believe she's my girlfriend!" Jayce was across the booth, listening to Caitlyn's rant.

"Oh, that's too bad. I love ducks! Cait, if anything gets worse, just come to me for help!" Jayce grinned, and left the Tavern.

"That idiot just left me with his bill." Caitlyn sighed and slammed her head on the table.

Jinx slammed her drink on the coffee table. "So you're saying you two are sexually frustrated? It's believable."

"It's not like what it used to be. It's not that there's no spark, I think we're just having problems getting along since we got back from Piltover."

"Wait, in Piltover? Wasn't it destroyed a week ago?"

"It'snotimportantrightnow so can you help me?"

"I can try, but you really need to have to relive a moment. Why don't I try to shoot you while the Hat Lady tries to tackle you? That happened a lot when you to fell in love!"

"Okay, no."

"Aw… What about I kidnap the little girl?"

"No Jinx!"

"Well I'm outta ideas."

"Wait! I've got an idea! I'm going to need you to get a few thing arranged for me!"

The next day Vi brought Caitlyn into the Tavern. The bar was filled with champions.

"What's going on Vi?"

"HEADS UP SWEETHEART!" Two beers came flying in Vi's direction, and a tattooed arm came up to give her a thumbs up. She opened the beers and gave one to Caitlyn.

Caitlyn looked over at her.

"Why have you acted so chaotic? Look, it was fun at first, but I can't handle if this is how you really are. I thought you were the enforcer of Piltover, not the maniac! You've gotten into so much trouble lately! I can't stay with you anymore."

"Caitlyn, I-"

"No, Vi. I'm sorry, but it's over." She walked out of the Tavern and slammed the door behind her. Jinx walked up to Vi as she sat down in a booth.

"Vi…"

"Go away."

"Vi, I just want to help you. I don't want to see you upset."

Vi lifted her head. "She doesn't want to be with me because of how I am. I can't change how I act."

"But you love her, and deep down inside she loves you. She even caused some chaos with you. It just brings a tear to my eye… Anyways, we can get her back if we just give her what she wants to see. You two get back together, and as long as you don't do anything TOO insane, you two will be fine!"

"But I don't know what to do to romance her…"

"We just do what we're good at?"

"Didn't you just say NOT to be that chaotic?"

"Well, there's that, but there are other ways." Jinx flipped her long bangs out of her face. "You know how to sing, don't you?"

"What's your point?"

"Romance her with a romance song! Durr!" Jinx booped Vi's nose the flicked her forehead. "Let's go!"

Jinx dragged Vi out of the Tavern. "All right, tonight the Hat Lady will probably be in her apartment. We'll wing it from there!"

The rest of the day, Vi was on her laptop as Caitlyn was in the background carrying boxes filled with all of her things. She came back in a last time to get her sniper rifle and closed the door, and the same words were ringing in her head.

_I'm sorry, but it's over._

Vi opened skype and called her sister.

"I'm not sure about this, Jinx… I don't think she wants me back. She just left without a word."

"C'mon, take a chance! She'll take you back tonight, I'm sure of it! You've got something nice to wear, right?"

"Yeah."

"Just don't worry. I'll have a setup outside her apartment ready near her balcony when you get there."

"But what if she doesn't take me back?" Vi started to wring her hands.

"The League is full of lesbians looking for other lesbians. Everything will be okay." Jinx smiled, and closed her laptop.

Vi shut her laptop and went into her room to change. Her eyes started to tear up as she closed the door.

Jinx was waiting by some bushes for Vi to come. She had a keyboard connected to speakers. Vi crouched into the bushes with her.

"Okay, I'm ready."

She walked out of the bushes and signaled Jinx to start playing.

Caitlyn heard a piano outside her apartment and looked over at the balcony. She decided she thought it was nothing, and sprawled across the couch once more. Then, she heard singing.

_What would I do without your smart mouth?  
>Drawing me in, and you kicking me out<br>You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down  
>What's going on in that beautiful mind<br>I'm on your magical mystery ride  
>And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright<em>

Caitlyn stood up and opened her sliding glass door.

_My head's under water  
>But I'm breathing fine<br>You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

She walked outside. Vi was standing there alone.

_'Cause all of me  
>Loves all of you<br>Love your curves and all your edges  
>All your perfect imperfections<br>Give your all to me  
>I'll give my all to you<br>You're my end and my beginning  
>Even when I lose I'm winning<br>'Cause I give you all of me  
>And you give me all of you, oh<em>

"Vi?" Vi looked up at Caitlyn as Jinx continued to play.

"Cupcake, I love you, and I shouldn't act like a child. I want to be with you again. I don't know what it would be like without you. I wouldn't have a job without you. I wouldn't be in the League without you. I wouldn't have fallen in love with a woman if it wasn't for you. I don't want to live my life without you. You're there when I wake up, when I go to sleep. Through the good and the bad. I know you're mad, but please, come back. I know you might not want to come back because of everything I've done, but please, consider the fact I can't live without you. I wouldn't want to live without you. You pushed me though everything. You never lost faith in me. I don't want it to end. I don't want to have a new beginning again. I want to keep what I've started… With you." Jinx finished playing the piano. Everything was quiet until Caitlyn spoke.

_Let's play a game called good cop, bad cop.  
>I will be the good, you could be the bad.<em>

Vi smiled, and started to sing herself.

_Let's find the people who did us wrong._

Jinx started to play the guitar in the bushes.

_Ask them why we can't just get along._

Caitlyn started again.

_And if they don't answer, to my big knife,  
>You could pull out your forty-five.<em>

The two started to sing in sync.

_And they can beg for their lives._

The music stopped, and Caitlyn and Vi met each other's eyes.

"Please come back, Cupcake."

Caitlyn smiled, blushed, and jumped off the balcony into Vi's arms.

"I love you, Vi." She kissed Vi's bare cheek.

The two smiled and cuddle for a while on the grass. When Caitlyn went into her apartment to move her things back in, Vi walked over to Jinx.

"Thanks Jinx. I'm so glad you're my sister."

The two hugged, and when they came apart Vi has holding Jinx's blue iPhone 5c.

"Aaaannnndddd delete this video of me and my girlfriend." She tossed the phone back to Jinx.

"Nooooooooooooo WHY YOU BE SO MEAN FAT HANDS." Jinx sat on the ground pouting.

Vi smiled and walked into the apartment building to help Cailyn move back in.

**Of course I wouldn't break those two up! They're one of my favorite ships! On a reality note, I'm happy about how much support I've gotten for this FanFiction! I'm planning on having a Q&A sooner or later on Twitch while I play some video games with my good friend! If anyone wants me to go through with this plan, please send me a PM through , a message through my YouTube account, Twitter, or email me! I'm also okay with FanFic chapter or story request through the same accounts! If I get enough messages for the Q&A, I will probably have a link to my Twitch account in the ninth of tenth chapter, depending on how long this takes. I will also try to post a chapter of the Vicious Violent Vi at least once a week!**

**Links:**

**Music References -  
>watch?v=npF9vorHL0A  
>watch?v=X_lIcRNzcsk**

**Such derp sorry guys just add that to the end of the basic YouTube site link and it should work fanfiction doesn't like anything that looks like an email so links and Twitter come up weird.**

**Twitter - vixenrodrigue**

**YouTube - TheUnstableVixen**

**These accounts are very small, but I'm hoping people enjoy it still!**

**Again, I can't say this enough, THANK YOU! The support may not be that big, but it's still amazing I still am noticed at all! Luv you guys! 3**

**Unst4ble  
>TheUnstableVixen<br>Vixen**


	9. I'm Not Back, and I'm REALLY SORRY

It's only been a few weeks, and I have more explaining to do.

I know I shut down for a small amount of time over a fear before, and I still technically haven't fully recovered, but it doesn't affect me during the day anymore. To start, I just want to say this hasn't become a problem again. This is something more personal, and I'm okay with sharing the basic idea of it.

I probably said this in my first apology, which is now deleted, but to say it again, I am younger than you think. I'm also a big gamer, especially multiplayer. I've been getting into trouble for unrelated events that are linked to a lot of things I do in my life. My mother has thought that I have a "problem," compares video games to drugs and is doing everything she can to shut down every video game I enjoy. I've constantly been called an addict, been told I have problems, and recently have been lied to and told that my father was lying to me to hate her. Hell, she told me she would call the cops and get child services involved once.

My self esteem before all of this is almost at rock bottom. This entire conflict has made my self esteem drop dramatically, and has yet again affecting my education and my social life. I've become increasingly depressed, I've started to become anti social, and I can't trust anything I hear. I'm up at night unable to sleep, I'm confused, and I haven't functioned.

I know I started to write the small side story, but that was something I had sitting around for a while. Only a few days after the last Vicious Violent Vi chapter did the conflict become noticeable. This has affected me outside of my internet persona more than anything, and it hasn't become any better. Every paper I try to write for school, every book I try to read, every problem I try to solve, even if I understand the content, I just can't do it.

To be honest, I don't know how to react to this. It's brought me to tears in front of some of my friends, and anyone who didn't hear this has seen me as dramatically less social. Everyone worries about me, either about this "problem" (which I will add is being compared to someone who plays World of Warcraft by themselves ten hours or more a day. I play Destiny or League of Legends for less than two and a half hours on a constant Skype call or Xbox live voice chat) or about the fact I'm being told these things and being treated like a drug addict or like I'm insane (which I slightly am, but it doesn't show that much in reality... Right?).

Long story short, all FanFiction will be stopped for a month at minimum because of the fact I can't function when it comes to education and social interaction, but I'm going to try at least to keep TheUnstableVixen from dying. I might stream on Twitch every now and then, and maybe a few YouTube videos if I don't edit them, but it's probably going to be only once or twice a week.

Thank you for the understanding, and I am REALLY, REALLY SORRY. I really wish I didn't have to do this, but it is getting worse.

If you do have questions about further info on VVV or A Little Bit of Panic, please just try to find me on any other media, or even send me a PM if you need.

Vixen


	10. X

HAIIIIII FREEEENNNNZZZZ! The little bitch isn't here, she's... 'Doing something.' So! I was looking for her hair dye and I foooouuuund this! So why don't all you lovely people gimmie stuff! I want cookiez, and cake, and access to classified CIA files, and a direct connection to the Russian mafia, oh! And some milk would be nice with those cookies.

Welp, she's back, imma go now. Okey BAAAAIIII WUUUURRRLLLLLDDDD!

X


	11. Love is in the Air

**So this is an old chapter from a while ago that I scrapped and held onto, so because I have so much going on right now (and now I'm sick… Yaayyyy…), I'm just gonna pull it out and revise it! The stupidity train has arrived!**

**Also, the new Summoner's Rift is available to play on! Go on! Check it out!**

**Vixen**

"It's not fair, it's just not FAIR!" Jinx was rolling on her bed hugging a pillow. Her door to her room opened.

"Jinx, I heard moaning. What's going on?" Caitlyn walked into the room.

"Go get Vi for me? Pleeeaaassseee?" Jinx sat up in bed, begging Caitlyn.

"Why do you need to see her?"

"JUST GO GET HER YOU SLUTTY BRIT." Caitlyn jumped back, and started to leave the apartment.

"Jesus, I didn't know it was _that _time of month again."

"SAY THAT TO MY FACE YOU BITCH!"

"JINX! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" On cue, Vi ran into the apartment after hearing some yelling. Caitlyn was gone after almost being head butted by her girlfriend. "Jinx, don't you EVER, CALL MY GIRLFRIEND A SLUT."

"I see _your _relationship is back together." Jinx rolled over onto her stomach.

"Alright, what's going on?"

"Twisted Fate, that's what!"

"Ok…"

"THE PRICK BROKE UP WITH ME!"

"Wait… You DATED TWISTED FATE!?"

"Yea… We grew distant, but we still dated. The relationship wasn't exactly a good one, and I never told anyone, and I always denied dating. He just broke up with me a little bit ago. Apparently, I'm 'just not right for him.'" Jinx's face became red with anger. She stood up, grabbed her pistol and started to walk outside.

"Wait, Jinx! Don't go out!"

"WHY THE FUCK NOT." Her grip tightened on the glowing gun.

"Um… You don't have pants! Yeah, no pants!"

"DO YOU THINK I EVER HAVE PANTS!?" She stormed out. Vi chased after her. She stopped Jinx outside the apartments.

"Woah, woah, okay. Calm down. You were too good for him."

"I'M CALM, I'M CALM! I'M-" Jinx stopped. Her lower lip quivered. Her eyes started to water. "I'm-"

She dropped on top of Vi, and wrapped her arms around her neck. She tightened around Vi's neck. She didn't let go. Her voice was calm, depressed, and quiet.

"I know no one likes me, I know that. I just want to be loved by someone I can love back."

Vi stroked her back and reached into her pocket with her other hand. She pulled the marked bullet out, with a photo of two little girls with pink and blue hair. The bullet glowed in the sunlight through the photo.

"I won't leave you until you're happy. We'll find someone who will love you for who you are, and that you'll love back."

Vi felt tears on her neck and shoulders. "Thank you, Vi." Jinx looked up at her, smiling.

The two spent the rest of the day together on the couch watching TV. Around the end of the day, the door crashed to the floor, with Caitlyn stomping in.

"VI! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" She looked at the entire scenario. "WHAT THE FUCK?"

Vi jumped to her feet, with Jinx still on the couch, curled up in a ball and quivering.

"Cupcake, please. Cut some slack, okay?" She pushed Caitlyn into the hall. "Look, I know why Jinx was pissed off."

"Are you cheating on me Vi?!"

"No, no, no! Cupcake I love you, and Jinx had helped me to be with you again. I need to do this for her now." Vi was hesitant to tell her they were sisters because of her reaction. "Please trust me, please!"

Caitlyn smiled a little. "So, she helped you get me a second time? And how exactly did that work?"

"Where do you think the music came from?"

"What the fuck… Vi-"

"Shhhhh. Trust me. I love you, and I just want to help her with her relationship."

Caitlyn tried to pout, but couldn't help but feel some sympathy for what she's doing. "Alright." She kissed Vi and left, giggling.

Vi walked back into the room where Jinx was still curled up on the couch. "She's gone, Jinx. Cou can come out." Vi couldn't help but laugh a little at how much Caitlyn scared Jinx.

Jinx rolled over and sprawled out on the couch. "So what's this plan of yours?"

"I know a few guys that you might be interested in meeting."

"Well, I was interested in this one girl…"

"Christ, Jinx! You've gotta tell me about these things! It's kinda _important_ for me to know you're bisexual."

"Whatever, you know now."

"So who's the girl?"

"… Katarina."

"Really?"

"Yeah… I mean, she's cute, I like her personality…"

"I mean, if you like her I'll help. I would think if you're good at making other's relationships you can make your own."

"What I do doesn't really work if you're crazy."

"Jinx, just sit back, and I'll get you two a date."

Jinx smiled shyly, blushing. "Thanks."

Katarina started to laugh and fell over. "Are you _kidding?! _Why would I EVER go out with that psychopathic bitch?!"

Vi stood there with her arms crossed. "She not that bad! Give her a chance for one date!"

Katarina stopped for a moment.

"Vi?"

"What."

"What kinds of drugs have you been taking?! How… Why… AHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHHAH!" She continued to roll on the ground.

"Listen to me. Go on _one _date with her, then you have a choice. Right now, I will swear to find you and break your arms if you don't go. Got it?" Vi cracked her knuckles as she towered over Katarina.

"Okay, okay! _One date._" The assassin was shaking a little when she stood up.

"Good to hear that we could come to an agreement." Vi left the room with a smirk on her face to tell Jinx the news. "Don't break your word, else I'm gonna break you." Vi was all too happy with herself as she left, almost skipping.

**Weird shipping, this is what makes this hobby fun. So, all I had done with the idea was this, so I'm going to release the rest in two or three more parts.**

**For anyone who like to draw or has a friends who does, I need artwork done for YouTube and FanFic! Please message me about it and I will talk to you about it!**

**Thank you again for the support!**


	12. A Family to Help Me Through Final

**You try and try in life to get what you want, a fantasy that's in reach with ease. The world isn't like cupcakes, easy and sweet. Life's just a punch straight to the jaw. It's gonna heal, but it can still come back. Sometimes life shoots a bullet at you. You can't get away, you can't ignore it. It changes you forever, leaves a scar. Then, you don't try anymore for the life you want. You lose everything you've had. You'll start again with something else. Sooner or later, another opportunity will be in front of you with an open door, but after you forget you can't remember. Maybe you'll be reminded, but with the scar you have, you can't go back. You can never go back.**

**Vixen**

"Ready to go Jinx?" Vi held up a mirror for her sister as she braided her hair. Jinx was wearing a white suit, which smelled like alcohol and perfume.

"Who's suit it this, anyways?"

"Ezreal's." Jinx gagged a little. "All right, it's time to go."

Vi led her outside the apartments and gave her sister a hug before she departed. She sighed and left to her apartment again before Caitlyn came back and collapsed on the couch.

Vi woke up hours later to the door slamming open, almost off the hinges. Caitlyn was there, her face was red.

"WHY IS THAT PSYCHOPATH WITH AN ASSASSIN?!" Vi took a moment to take this in with the fact that Caitlyn was paranoid. "You're going to watch them, and you are going to make sure nothing happens, got it dumbass!?"

"Okay, okay…" Vi headed for the door.

The police officer was hanging from a tree outside the League's tavern, looking inside the window with Caitlyn's sniper rifle. She was amazed how this could actually be used in combat, and wanted to try herself, but tried to focus on watching her sister.

Jinx and Katarina were laughing and smiling, nothing wrong there, right?

Right?

Vi's finger slipped and the rifle fired as she fell out of the tree. She closed her eyes for a moment and cringed from the screams. She opened them to see Jinx.

"What the FUCK are you doing?!" She had taken one of Katarina's knives. "I thought you wanted me to date! WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM?!" She threw the knife next to Vi's head.

"I can explain! Caitlyn thought tha-"

"I don't care what your little bitch wants! You just shot my date in the HAND!" She jumped on top of the

"Trust me, Fat hands. This isn't going to go and be brushed off lightly. I will slit your throat, then press harder and harder and spin the knife round and round, flick the chunk of you out like a discus and show you that no one, _no one_ is more vicious than Jinx is." She pressed the knife against Vi's throat and started to laugh.

Louder.

And louder.

And louder.

"Jinx, stop!" Jinx was blinded from any logical sense.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! THERE'S NOT ENOUGH PORES YET!" She pressed the blade harder. Vi closed her eyes, about to yell for help, then the metal on her neck disappeared.

Jinx was being held back by Jayce and Pantheon.

"Let me go you little dumb fucks!"

Vi stood up slowly. "Jinx…"

"Let me go! I'll kill you!"

"Jinx."

"YOU'LL REGRET ALL OF THIS! ALL OF IT!"

"MICHELLE!"

Everything stopped. Everyone was quiet. Jinx stopped failing. Vi grabbed Jinx's arm and pulled her behind the building, where everything was abandoned.

"I… My-"

"Listen to me. This isn't my sister. This is just some psychopath I've tried to hurt. I don't want this, and I know you don't either. I know you Michelle, and if you know me, understand who you are. I know we're still here, you and me. Look for her, look for Michelle. She 's still there, and Lydia is still here, you just need to find them. I don't want us fighting each other again," Vi pulled out the marked bullet. "I just want Michelle back."

Jinx was speechless. She just stood there, her breathing became slower. Katarina walked around the building to see the two sisters. Caitlyn was next to her.

"Vi, is this true? Have you lied to me?" Caitlyn crossed her arms.

"I didn't know what you would say to this. I didn't want you leaving me because of this."

Caitlyn smirked. "It seems chaos runs in the family. Maybe… Maybe Jinx is really not that bad after all. If she's a part of your family, she's a part of mine."

"Well, Jinx. This has been an… _Interesting _night. I'll go home with you, alright?" Jinx turned around and walked towards Katarina.

"Thanks, Cait. Let's go Katarina." Jinx was smiling as she left with Katarina. Vi left later with Caitlyn, and the two were talking all night about Vi's sister.

"Hey, Cupcake?" Vi was curled up in bed, waiting for Caitlyn.

"Yeah?" She slid into bed next to her girlfriend.

"Don't tell anyone, okay?"

"I promise." The words of Vi's girlfriend and Jinx's date echoed in their heads as they slept.

_I've got a family to look up to, a family that will accept me._ Jinx was still smiling as she rolled over in bed and drifted off to sleep. _Thank you Lydia._

_Sleep well, Michelle. _Vi curled up around Caitlyn as the two slowly fell asleep.

**Well, it seems we've hit the end of our story! Thank you so much for the support, this has come a very long way in the past couple months! I know this was supposed to be longer, but writing this is hard as it is. Thank you so, **_**so **_**much! I might post extra chapters that were scrapped or I wrote on my free time for this over time, but I'm going to focus on other stories for now! If you want to see an extra mini chapter about something or have any ideas for a new fanfic, my inbox is always open! At the moment I have another Jinx and Vi fanfic going on based around the VVV cannon, so check that out sometime if you want! I'm still on YouTube and I'm going to be focusing on that in 2015, but check it out now if you want!**

**All the issues I'm having with my personal life are almost completely sorted out, and I'm really having a better time with classes!**

**Thank you again for all the support, and have a great life! I can't say this enough! Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!**

**3 Vixen**


End file.
